<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>8 o'clock by Elybell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991392">8 o'clock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elybell/pseuds/Elybell'>Elybell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Idiot(s) in love, Pre-smut, fun fluff, holidays cheer-up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elybell/pseuds/Elybell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you keeping track of our sex life, Raelle?”<br/>"Look" Raelle ignored her, pointing to the various days enclosed in the small colored tables, one by one.<br/>"Sunday we had the barbecue at Abigail's, nothing. Monday, introductions and tutoring day, nothing. Tuesday, parents day, nothing. Wednesday, charity evening and meeting with Anacostia, nothing even Wednesday. Thursday we were both tired at dinner time , so... Friday, full day with excursion for me and workshops for you, then Alder had to check everything and you came home after midnight. Nothing. Shall I continue? [...]</p><p>Raelle and Scylla are living their mid-twenties teaching full time in the prestigious Salem University. But that life can be boring and they need to find ways to don't work all the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>8 o'clock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a pre-smut I couldn't stop myself from writing. It's holiday season and everyone deserve a nice laugh, fluff and some idiot(s) doing idiotic things. You know those terrible and sad examples of married life? This is kinda the opposite, I hope it makes you laugh as it did to me while writing it. (For extra fun, play the song as soon as it's mentioned)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6QZn9xiuOE">This</a> is obviously the mentioned song. Extra fun is always a good thing.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Closure had come and the library was now deserted, even though they were at a time of the year when students spent many hours there, until the very last minute, studying, reading, completing research and projects.</p><p>The wood of the floor was polished and very clean, this was a renowned library, famous even among the neighboring towns. Salem could boast of that jewel, where huge shelves contained some of the oldest tones in America, and some from other continents as well. The precious wood was treated weekly by master carpenters and restorers, and the cleaners were also selected not by chance, since Excellent behaviour, Silence, Order and Righteousness were the first rules of that place, as remembered by the large and engraved golden plaque placed in front of the pompous entrance, consisting of an arch and two large meticulously carved wooden doors.</p><p>As has already been said, silence was perfect that evening. The large column clock placed in the center of the place struck eight o'clock and a single strike informed the only two people present of the time.</p><p>Raelle looked up from the book she was reading, eyeing Scylla from over the frame of her glasses that had fallen slightly towards the tip of her nose. The other woman helped herself to hold her head up by pushing a few fingers against her left temple, her face was the emblem of calm and concentration. No one was there but them, the library was now closed and, apart from a few security guards, no one would come in to disturb them. They were allowed to stay because Scylla was dean and lecturer at the adjacent university, while Raelle, in addition to being married to Scylla, also taught at the same school.</p><p>When the reverberation of the toll stopped vibrating in the air, Raelle looked down at the yellowed page of the book, taking a deep breath and stretching her back. Her wife didn't move or look at her.</p><p>Thus, the blonde changed tactics, immediately taking action.</p><p>"So. About that sex we were supposed to have last week?"</p><p>Scylla blinked a couple more times than normal, then only glancing up at the lighter eyes that belonged to her wife. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, waiting for Raelle to continue.</p><p>"This evening?"</p><p>The brunette glanced up at the clock visible also from the second floor, the one they were on, and sighed, returning to observe the work she was correcting.</p><p>"I don't know, Rae. It's late"</p><p>The blonde straightened her back, exhaling loudly and leaned back on the wooden back of the chair.</p><p>"Come on, we have been putting off for too many days"</p><p>She leafed through the pages of the notebook she had in front of her until she came to a colored table, apparently one of those in which schedules and commitments are noted. She took it with one hand, turning it in Scylla's direction, and with the other held up a pen, ready for her presentation. Scylla let only a small corner of her lips rise in a smile, knowing that if she let go, it would be over.</p><p>“Are you keeping track of our sex life, Raelle?”</p><p>"Look" Raelle ignored her, pointing to the various days enclosed in the small colored tables, one by one.</p><p>"Sunday we had the barbecue at Abigail's, nothing. Monday, introductions and tutoring day, nothing. Tuesday, parents day, nothing. Wednesday, charity evening and meeting with Anacostia, nothing even Wednesday. Thursday we were both tired at dinner time , so... Friday, full day with excursion for me and workshops for you, then Alder had to check everything and you came home after midnight. Nothing. Shall I continue? Saturday. Tally and Gl- "</p><p>Scylla lowered Raelle's notebook, looking her in the eye.</p><p>"I know Rae, I remember what we did last week. But tomorrow is Tuesday, you know how difficult it is for me to get up early the next morning”</p><p>“Because I’m too good and tire you?” Raelle hinted a grin, but Scylla’s unimpressed gaze made her let go of the smugness. With pursed lips and narrowed eyes she closed the notebook without taking her gaze away from her wife. She put on such a bored expression that Scylla was sorry to decline her idea so quickly. After all, Raelle had never let her down in that aspect, and she was the first to want an evening uniquely for them, where she could fully focus only on the blonde who now sat with her arms crossed on the other side of the cherry wood table. So, she tried to argue that decision as best she could, to be forgiven.</p><p>"Well, anyway... It's not like we could do it here"</p><p>Raelle narrowed her gaze even more, taking off her glasses and placing them in their case.</p><p>"Are you challenging me?" The incredibly sly and mischievous smile the younger woman stamped on her face, without looking at her, made Scylla's stomach growl for a very different reason than hunger.</p><p>"Don't joke, Raelle. We are in a public place. Someone might hear or see us"</p><p>"Even more exciting"</p><p>"Raelle." Scylla completely abandoned the work she was correcting and left her pen on the written paper, biting her lower lip to not let escape even the smallest of smiles with all her will. A flash, a hope, a spark was enough for Raelle to understand what she was thinking and satisfy her immediately. But they couldn't. Absolutely not. She would have risked her job, and her wife too.</p><p>They competed in silence for a few moments, leaning against their respective chairs, then Scylla bowed her head, smiling, and picked up her pen.</p><p>"Hear this" Raelle brought her torso toward the table, placing her forearms on the shiny surface and intertwining her fingers. On her face was all her wit.</p><p>"If I can make you laugh, we'll have sex tonight. The best sex you've ever had, mind-blowing. You’ll lose count of the orgasms I’ll give you" Raelle slowly shook her head as she uttered those words in a low voice, thus accentuating their meaning.</p><p>Those challenges were dangerous because the blonde rarely managed to win them. Did she think it would be different this time? Scylla did not look at her, keeping her attention fixed on the words a black pen had engraved on the paper, but she could not really read them because with her mind she reflected on her own advantages and disadvantages. If she won, her pride would come out intact, like every other time she had won a bet proposed by her wife. If she had lost, well, it was a win anyway. A night spent making love with her amazing wife certainly could not be considered a mere defeat, apart from the fact that the next morning she would wake up completely defeated, lacking strength and calories necessary to face a full day. Plus, Raelle had always been more virile than her in constitution, with all those training in her youth… She would surely have gloated. Scylla pursed her lips thoughtfully as Raelle lowered herself onto the table to enter her field of vision as best she could.</p><p>"Come on, Scyl. What have you got to lose? I promise, if I win, I'll make you lose your voice"</p><p>Scylla looked up, meeting the extremely serious and satisfied expression of Raelle, who knew she had already won. Damn, that proposal was tempting, and she knew her wife couldn't be accused of being false, her every promise was a matter of honor. However, she still had a reputation to defend, so she pretended to think about it a few more seconds, then snorted, dropping the pen in the middle of the pages with mock annoyance.</p><p>"Okay, deal. Come on. Let's see what you got"</p><p>But Raelle calmly parted her intertwined hands and pulled back slowly, letting her palms rub against the wood, leaving a slight halo as they passed and showed their warmth. Who knows why, that vision made Scylla's blood warm up.</p><p>"You have to wait just a few moments, my dear. It is not so immediate. And I must fully enjoy the victory"</p><p>Having said this, she calmly closed every notebook and book placed at her station, put the caps on the pens, arranged the pencils, all under the curious, impatient and perplexed gaze of her wife.</p><p>"Raelle, what are you doing? Would this be it? Should that make me laugh?"</p><p>Raelle ran her tongue over her teeth, unable to restrain a satisfied smile, as her hands finished closing the briefcase.</p><p>"I'm just packing my things to go home, Scyl. You should too."</p><p>Scylla raised her eyebrows, shocked by her wife's confidence. She truly believed it, she was sure she would win. So cocky. Well, then she would have made victory difficult for her in any way possible. The brunette carefully prepared her poker face, she began to think about every sad, serious and boring thing that went through her head as Raelle got up from her chair and walked away, disappearing behind a nearby shelf. When she was gone, Scylla moved her chair so that she was facing the spot where the blonde had disappeared and yawned with excessive conviction, showing herself disinterested.</p><p>"Raelle, I can already smell my victory. Let's finish it early and conclude the job"</p><p>A glance at the clock showed her that it was now half past eight. A sigh escaped her throat.</p><p>"Raelle, come on, if you declare your defeat now we can go home, have dinner and maybe have a few minutes to cuddle-"</p><p>Loud music interrupted her declaration of victory, causing her to bite her tongue; in every corner of the library it expanded in exaggerated volume ‘<em>Let's get it on</em>’. Scylla looked around, blushing, embarrassed beyond measure, trying to understand if they were really alone, but when Raelle came out from behind the shelf, she knew that this would be one of her most sensational defeats.</p><p>Her wife was wearing a strap-on took who knows where over her black jeans, and began to perform with extreme, extreme seriousness in a lipsync show of the song, convinced as she had been the original interpreter. Obviously the lyrics of the song referred to what she was wearing and to make it more strange, Raelle leaned against the smooth wall of the shelving, rubbing her back up and down with movements halfway between those of a bear and a novice pole dancer. If Scylla had already felt the urge to laugh at just hearing the song, when Raelle's interpretation joined it, she couldn't contain a laugh. “Oh my God, Raelle.”</p><p>She covered her mouth with her hands, but by now she had begun and she could not stop giggling. Raelle pointed a finger at her, pushing her tongue against the inside of her cheek in the least sexy way she'd ever done in all the years of their relationship and marriage.</p><p>"What do I hear? What do I see? Are you laughing? Scylla Ramshorn-Collar... Did you just lose?" She walked to her wife's chair with one foot in front of the other, imitating a cat walk that was the opposite of her personality, and sat on Scylla's lap, refraining from laughing at any cost. Meanwhile, Scylla couldn't stop laughing. If she had lost it made no sense to contain herself. The blonde moved her hips in a circular motion, rubbing against Scylla's pelvis, and a single laugh escaped her lips, immediately returning serious.</p><p>"Are you telling me you were ready to give up on all this? This charisma? This virility? All for you?"</p><p>Scylla covered her face again with one hand, inflamed with embarrassment.</p><p>"Raelle please put it away, where did you find it! Someone might come in! And the music, too, it will be heard from outside!"</p><p>"Yes, yes, let them hear!" Raelle exclaimed emphatically, continuing her show, thrusting her hands through her hair with theatricality. "The sound of love! Of youth!"</p><p>Scylla laughed again, and with her Raelle laughed too, while the healer's hands moved her wife’s head to the rhythm of the music and her hips showed no sign of stopping that painful and terrible lap dance attempt.</p><p>"Rae, oh my god, stop it, you're ridiculous!"</p><p>But Raelle continued, smiling beyond measure.</p><p>"Say it, say I won, Scyl"</p><p>"My Goddess, you are crazy. Okay, okay! You win! Turn off the music before the police arrive!" Scylla said amidst laughter, watching her wife stand up from her legs and show the victorious expression that in all honesty she deserved.</p><p>"Crazy about you, surely. Otherwise I would never have done something like that" She ran to turn off the music, laughing wickedly, while Scylla placed a hand above her chest to catch her breath. Then she started to put away the work she had officially put off to the next day, defeated, continuing to laugh in a low voice, unable to remove the images she had just witnessed from her memory. Where did she find this person? Why did she marry her?</p><p>Raelle joined her when she had finished putting her stuff away, dressed in her elegant coat and carrying Scylla’s one on her bent arm. Her persona had lost all trace of irony, to Scylla she seemed like another person. The blonde approached her with soft steps, staring at her face, but did not stop to hand her the coat. She pushed Scylla with her body against the table, blocking all escape ways by placing her hands on both sides of her on the wooden surface.</p><p>Her gaze was now serious and sharp, sparkling, and it awakened many, many things in Scylla. The brunette swallowed loudly, placing both hands behind her to avoid losing her balance, although she certainly would not have fallen to the ground, since she was in front of the table. Raelle enjoyed every part of her face, observing from the first to the last detail, lingering on Scylla’s open mouth, which allowed her to bring all the oxygen the lungs very much needed.</p><p>Raelle smiled slightly, raising her gaze and meeting her wife's, keeping her serious and vaguely victorious expression untouched.</p><p>"I believe you owe me some wonderful sex tonight, in honor of our agreement. And I am ready to make your forced awakening in the morning entirely, totally worth it"</p><p>Scylla never dressed or left the workplace faster in her life.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>